


By Herself

by lionessvalenti



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Dildos, Drabble, Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelina doesn't need a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Herself

The fact was, men were worthless.

Angelina dug into the bottom of her bag and pulled out her red dildo, shaped like a cock, complete with plastic veins. She lubed it up and knelt on the bed, pushing the dildo slowly into her ass.

She ground her teeth, working the dildo faster and harder. There wasn't anything a man could do that she couldn't do by herself.

Angelina came with a howl and pulled out the dildo before flopping onto the bed. She stared at the ugly motel curtains.

She could do anything by herself, except not wake up alone.


End file.
